


Meet Me Halfway

by hecklin11



Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Reality, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, RPF, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecklin11/pseuds/hecklin11
Summary: Armie is a famous movie star in love with his childhood friend Elizabeth but ended up married to Timmy, a struggling writer. However, Armie remained in love with Elizabeth while Timmy started to fall in love with Armie. Cliché but true.*This is loosely based on a Korean drama I've watched years ago.





	1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1: **

 

**Armie**

 

The alarm went off and Armie quickly slapped it away, causing the thing to crash on the wooden floor. He muttered a curse as he swung his legs off the bed and rubbed his eyes. He also rubbed his temple as he groaned pitifully from his hangover. He really shouldn't have drunk too much last night but what could he do? The production just had to celebrate the success of his latest movie and he had to celebrate with them.

He muttered yet another curse as his mobile phone rung. He blindly grabbed it from his bedside table, causing some things to fall off. Great. He stared at the screen and saw his agent's name flashing. He muttered his third curse for the day.

“You have to come down to my office, right now,” Nick said through the speaker and Armie instinctively held the phone away from him. His agent, Nick, was his high school friend and was one of the few who was not actually scared to tell him what was on their mind which made him a great friend and an agent. Armie knew his career was safe with Nick but right now, he would give anything not to talk to Nick. His head was pounding and he hadn't had coffee yet.

“Jesus Nick, you don't have to shout,” Armie said as he hopped off the bed and went to his walk-in closet and rummaged through his many clothes. He grabbed a gray Henley and a pair of dark washed jeans.

“I'm actually calm Armie. You just have a hangover,” Nick said and Armie could almost see the smirk on his face. “Anyway, paps caught a picture of you kissing Alicia Vikander. I told you to keep it private,” he added, talking about the latest photo that would soon grace tabloids and gossip websites. Armie was starting to imagine the disappointed look on Nick’s face.

Armie rolled his eyes as he put his phone on loudspeaker and tossed it on the bed so he could put his clothes on. The industry already knew his playboy image and they really didn't mind. A gorgeous face, a gorgeous body and superb talent, Nick's words not his, could get you away with almost anything but like what Nick had told him million times, he should keep his PDAs off the radar.

Except for last night. Well, it was worth it, Alicia was gorgeous so you really couldn't blame him.

“Fine, whatever you want,” Armie said as he finished putting his clothes on and looked at his reflection at the mirror. He had bags under his eyes so aviators’ day for him. He opened one of the cabinet drawers and grabbed a pair and put them on. “I'll see you in ten.” He heard Nick grunted before he hung up. He reached for his phone and dialled Vinci, his bodyguard-slash-driver, and told him to prepare his jeep.

He opened his apartment door and quickly regretted it as the flashes from several cameras blinded him. He slammed the door shut and leaned against it.

It was high time to find a secluded house. He was sick of those leeches.

 

* * *

 

**Timmy**

 

“Oh my god, why didn't I think of that?” Timmy shouted in the empty house as he quickly ran upstairs to his laptop. As soon he stepped in his room, he quickly grabbed the computer and opened it to a saved document. He began typing furiously.

_I don't want you to marry me because you got me pregnant, I want you to marry me because you love me,” she said in a quiet tone, tears flowing from her eyes. He stayed quiet for a while and then shook his head._

“And then what?” Timmy huffed as his fingers hovered over the keyboard. His muse was definitely on a long vacation mode and his mind was completely void of ideas. He scratched his head hard before slamming the laptop shut and slumped back on his bed. He stared at the ceiling and tried to calculate his expenses for the week. His online short stories were not exactly a major hit and his book was still a work in progress. He sighed loudly. He just had to ask for a double shift at the diner. He puffed out a breath and started to consider his life choices when the doorbell rung, jarring him out of his thoughts.

He quickly hopped off the bed and ran downstairs. He pulled open the door and was greeted by his two best friends, Evan and Andie. Both were sporting a huge grin on their faces.

“Congratulations Timmy!” they shouted in unison. Timmy gave them a 'what the fuck' look and let them inside.

He followed the two in the living room and sat across them, eyebrows raised.

“You have won an all-expense trip to Spain!” Evan announced excitedly, smiling widely.

“I didn't join any contest,” he said suspiciously, squinting his eyes at the two. Andie gave him a dimpled smile.

“Evan's bank had a raffle contest for their clients and you're one of the lucky winners,” she explained, eyes going wide with excitement. Evan was working at a local bank where Timmy had a savings account so it was probably legit, but then.

“They should have called me,” Timmy said, squinting his eyes again at the two. They'd known each other since they were kids and they had pulled enough pranks on each other to make him suspicious. “Is this a prank or something because I'm really not in a mood for it,” he added in an annoyed tone.

Evan shook his head and then showed him the plane ticket. It was a round trip ticket to Spain and it showed a logo of their local airline. It looked authentic.

“We're not joking sweetie, you really won the contest,” Andie insisted as she sat beside him and put an arm around him. “Isn't it amazing? I heard Spain is an amazing country. You'll probably get some inspiration there for your book.”

“And plus, everything is taken care of,” Evan added helpfully. “You've been working your ass off at the diner, you deserved a break.”

Timmy bit his lip thoughtfully. Why was he pushing away this opportunity? Besides, this would be his first out of the country experience. He loved Lakeview Bay but it was also great to explore other places.

“Who's gonna look after the house while I'm away?” Timmy asked and the two instantly beamed at him.

“We'll babysit the house for you, don't worry,” Andie said sweetly and Evan nodded in agreement.

Well, since it was an all-expense paid trip, it was not really going to hurt his budget.

“Alright, so when is my flight?”

 

* * *

 

**Armie**

 

“Good morning Mr Hammer, let me show you to your seat,” a tall flight attendant greeted him. He flashed her a smile and she instantly blushed deeply as she led him to his seat. Armie smirked smugly to himself.

He followed the attendant to his seat and was instantly grateful that he was flying first class. He really didn't want to deal with screaming fans right now. Contrary to popular belief, he was not a fame whore. He actually wanted to spend time alone. Well, he was not actually alone in this flight because Vinci was with him, but the sentiment was still the same.

“Hey Boss, just shout when you need me,” Vinci said from behind him. Vinci’s seat was at the other side of the aisle since someone was already booked beside him. Armie prayed that whoever his seatmate was going to be, they were not a big fan. He just couldn't deal with them right now.

“There you go Mr Hammer, just call me if you need anything.” The stewardess gave him a flirty smile and he smiled back with a wink.

His seatmate was already settled and was currently reading a newspaper which showed his face on the front. Great. He rolled his eyes and sat down. Maybe, he would just sleep the rest of the flight.

“Armie Hammer?” He heard his seatmate whispered. He really wanted to ignore that but as a movie star, like Nick had pointed out enough times, he needed to interact with fans because without them, he was nothing. He sighed internally and nodded. “Wow, just my luck huh?”

Armie rolled his eyes even though the stranger couldn't see them through his aviators. He turned to his seatmate and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of him.  His seatmate was wearing a gray baseball cap which he wore backwards and Armie could see his curls poking underneath. His face looked so flawless and his lips looked so soft and kissable. He dropped his gaze on the stranger's body and he was sure that there was a lithe body under those layers of plaid. His seatmate was definitely gorgeous.

Too bad he was not entirely in the mood for small talk.

Armie pulled out his phone from his pocket and fiddled with the earphones. Maybe, the guy would get the point that he was not in the mood for talking.

Well, tough luck.

“This is my first time abroad. I won a raffle contest,” his seatmate said, hands flailing. “And it's my first time in a plane. I hope we don't crash or something.”

Armie looked skyward. Maybe it wasn't too late to change seats with Vinci.

“By the way, my name's Timothée Chalamet but you can call me Timmy.”

Wow, that was a mouthful.

Armie nodded and smiled at him briefly. “Nice to meet you Timmy.”

Timmy smiled at him again then suddenly, the pilot announced that they would be taking off in a few minutes.

The plane suddenly lurched and he was surprised when Timmy grabbed his hand.

“Holy shit, that was scary,” he said, hand still gripping Armie's in a tight hold.

Timmy’s hand felt really soft against his and just like that, Armie suddenly didn't mind seating next to him.

 

*

 

Armie watched in fascination as Timmy stuffed his mouth with fried potatoes, cheeks puffing like a chipmunk. He was starting to think that either Timmy was food deprived or he was just excited at the prospect of free food. He decided on the latter because each time the attendant arrived at their aisle with food, Timmy never failed to ask if it was free and if it was, he would just grab for it and happily stuff it in his mouth.

“Are you going to eat that?” Timmy asked politely, pointing at his filet mignon. Armie suddenly had a strong urge to look at Timmy incredulously but he just shook his head and handed the plate to him without a word. Timmy smiled at him gratefully as he shoveled the pieces of beef in his mouth. “You're watching your figure aren't you?” he asked after swallowing his food.

Armie just grunted in reply as he chewed on a celery stick.

“I'd probably die if I have to be in a strict diet or something,” Timmy continued as he started eating his frozen yogurt. “It was a good thing I have a fast metabolism.” He dropped the empty yogurt cup on the tray and then drunk the rest of his soda.

“You're going to make yourself sick with that,” Armie said in grimace.

Timmy shook his head. “Nah, I have a strong stomach,” he said cheerfully, patting his stomach in the process.

“Okay,” Armie muttered as he signaled for the attendant to get his tray. He was about to ask Timmy if he was done with his food but all the words died in his throat as Timmy, without any warning, vomited on his arm. It was really a good thing that he was wearing a long sleeved shirt because this was too gross to handle.

“Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I’m so sorry,” Timmy said, eyes going wide as he attempted to wipe Armie's sleeve with a napkin. “I'm so sorry,” he added almost tearfully as he continued his wiping.

Armie ignored him and pulled away his arms as he stood up to go the restroom.

Yeah, the guy was pretty but he really couldn't put up with that shit.

 

* * *

 

  **Timmy**

 

“C-H-A-L-A-M-E-T,” Timmy spelled out to the hotel concierge for the third time. He was starting to get really worried.

“I'm sorry señor, I cannot find your name here,” the man behind the counter said in accented English.

“Bu-but I have a reservation here. I won a contest and they paid for this trip including this hotel,” he explained further but he was starting to feel really bad about this. He took out his wallet and quickly counted his cash. He didn't have enough to book a room. He couldn't use his credit card because he had already maxed it out on groceries last week. He sighed loudly and dropped his forehead on the counter.

“Is there a problem?”

Timmy quickly looked up and saw a tall handsome guy in a three-piece suit. Judging from his accent, Timmy was sure he was American. He then started explaining what had happened.

“How long are you going to stay?” the stranger asked. Timmy counted three nights and answered that he'd be staying until Friday.

Timmy listened as the handsome stranger spoke to the man in perfect Spanish. He suddenly wished he'd taken up Spanish instead of Italian but this was not really the time to dwell on his poor life choices.

The stranger turned to him and handed him a plastic key card.

“Here you go.”

Timmy couldn't believe what he just heard as he took the key card and pocketed it quickly. Maybe the concierge finally understood that he really had won a contest which included the hotel reservation.

“Thank you so much, I'm Timothée Chalamet by the way,” he said, feeling shy all of a sudden as he extended a hand. The guy took it and shook it gently. Timmy felt electricity coursed through him as he watched his hand engulfed by the guy's hand. Well, ever since he had found out that he liked men, he was always attracted to bigger guys. Sue him.

“Jared Padalecki,” the guy said, flashing him a smile. “Nice meeting you.”

"Yeah, nice meeting you too,” he said as the guy turned around to leave. “Thanks again,” he muttered quietly to himself as he watched the broad back disappear from view.

He was not that unfortunate after all.

 

* * *

 

  **Armie**

 

“Wow, can't believe you're still alive,” Armie said with a huge smile as his childhood friend, Jared, stepped inside his hotel room.

“Charming as always,” Jared said with a smirk as he enveloped Armie in a bear hug. “If not for the newspaper, I wouldn't even know you're here.”

Armie just shrugged as he walked to the mini fridge and grabbed two beers. He tossed one to Jared. Truth was, he was not surprised that Jared was also in Spain since Elizabeth (their other childhood friend and the person he was secretly in love with) had mentioned that to him before his flight. Elizabeth was always updated on Jared's whereabouts and Armie tried not to feel bitter about it.

“So what exactly are you doing here?” Jared asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Movie premiere,” he answered briefly as he chugged his beer then internally groaned as he remembered a press conference later tonight with the international media. Not to mention that he had to meet with his entourage for a quick briefing.

“Tough life huh?” Jared teased. “How's Elizabeth?”

Armie's mind went blank for a second then he recovered quickly. “It wouldn't hurt if you ask her by yourself. She misses you, you know.”

Jared just grinned at that. “Just let her know that I miss her okay?”

Armie gritted his teeth but nodded all the same. “Yeah, sure,” he answered in a quiet tone.

 

* * *

**Timmy**

 

“Look, Evan. I don't know what you two are trying to pull but when I get back, you'd both wish you'd never been born,” he said angrily on the phone speaker as he slammed it down on its cradle.

For the third time, his call went directly to voice mail and he was starting to really believe that he was conned by his two best friends. He was trying to give them the benefit of the doubt but the third call was the last straw. He no longer had cash since he had spent it all on food and he hadn't eaten since last night.  It was already Friday afternoon and tonight was his last night at the hotel which reminded him that the concierge had told him earlier that he would be sending his bills later.

Fuck his life seriously. He really was indeed conned by his _former_ best friends.

“For the love of God, how will I pay the hotel bills?” he asked tearfully to no one in particular. He probably looked like a lunatic standing at the hotel lobby and talking to himself but he couldn't care less. He was tired and hungry and not to mention he didn't even get the chance to enjoy Spain. He was going to kill Andie and Evan. With his bare hands.

“It's you again.”

Timmy turned at the sound of the voice and saw his angel from before. “Hey, you're still here.”

“Yeah, I just met with a friend. He's staying here,” Jared, Timmy recalled, said with a smile. “Don't tell anyone, but I'm actually friends with Armie Hammer,” he added with a wink.

Timmy would have melted with that if not for the grumbling of his stomach.

“Armie Hammer,” he repeated as he remembered the movie star he had puked on. He suddenly realized that what was happening to him right now was probably his karma for vomiting on such a beautiful human being.

Jared nodded. “So Timothée, Timothée right?” he asked, unsure. Timmy nodded quickly. “I'd really love to stay and talk to you but I have a business meeting in a few minutes.”

“It's okay,” Timmy said, smiling despite the ache in his feet.

“I hope we see each other again,” Jared said with a sexy smile as he waved goodbye and disappeared through the revolving doors.

Timmy sighed loudly as he turned toward the elevators. He muttered a string of curse as he pushed the call button repeatedly.

He hated everything.

 

*

 

“Evan please. Do you want me to go to jail? How will I pay the hotel? Are you both really treating me this way?” Timmy pleaded on the receiver. His call went straight to voice mail again. He huffed loudly and bit his lower lip as red hot anger started to course through him. “Look, the threat is still the same, you wouldn't like it when I get back.” He slammed the phone back to its cradle, grabbed a pillow from the bed, mashed it on his face and screamed.

He was breathless when he finally stopped screaming. He dropped on the bed and stared at the ceiling and started thinking about escape plans. He shook his head. Even if he successfully pulled it off, he would surely be stopped at the airport. He snapped his eyes shut and counted to ten. He needed to be calmed at times like this.

His eyes flew open as an idea came to him. “Of course, Armie Hammer!”

 

* * *

 

**Armie**

 

Maybe it was the stress of the day or maybe he had probably inhaled too much pollution outside but when the hotel concierge had called and told him that someone by the name of Timothée Chalamet was looking for him, he had told the concierge to give the person his room number.

He was starting to regret his life decisions when a knock came on the door. He didn't bother to wear a shirt and just answered the door in his lounge pants.

“Hi, remember me?”

Armie blinked twice. It was the pretty guy who had vomited on him. Great.

“Yeah, I will never forget you,” he said grumpily as he leaned on the door. He was not going to invite him in, thank you very much.

Timmy smiled tightly and Armie watched as Timmy played with his fingers. Armie was mesmerized for a bit because wow, those hands were beautiful.

“I need a favor,” Timmy said in a low tone. Armie raised an eyebrow. “Can I borrow some money? I will pay you back I swear. I just need it. I will give you my contact number and my address if you don't believe me,” he rattled on in a desperate tone.

Wait. What?

“Please, I just really-”

Armie didn't wait for him to finish the sentence as he slammed the door shut as he shook his head in disbelief.

He was about to go in the showers when a knock came again. He gritted his teeth as he turned around and opened the door again.

“What?” he growled as Timmy’s face came into view.

“Okay, if you don't want to help me, just give me Jared's number. He's your friend right? I bumped into him a while ago.”

“You know Jared?” Armie asked in a surprised tone. Timmy nodded biting his lip.

“It's a long story,” Timmy said almost tearfully.

And maybe, the fumes had probably gone to his head as he invited Timmy in.

 

*

He listened intently as Timmy told him about his relationship with Jared. It sounded believable and maybe it really was and the way Timmy talked, their relationship had been serious.

“How long did you two last?” Armie asked as he watched Timmy fidget the hem of his shirt. Timmy slowly looked up at him, eyes teary. Armie just found himself reaching for the tissue box and handing it to Timmy.

“Thanks,” Timmy muttered as dabbed his eyes. “Two years. I thought I've already moved on but bumping into him earlier brought back memories,” he added with a sniff.

Armie nodded as he reached out and hesitantly tapped on Timmy’s left shoulder as an attempt to calm him.  It probably worked as Timmy gave him a watery smile.

“Why did you two break up?” Armie asked, well you couldn't blame him. He was curious.

“I really don't want to talk about it if you don't mind,” Timmy said quietly. “Look, I'm probably wasting your time here, if you could just give me his number, I'll be out of your hair,” he added in a defeated tone, looking at him with those huge gorgeous eyes.

And that made Armie reached out for his wallet and gave Timmy a huge wad of money.

Because really, how could he refuse those Bambi eyes?

  

* * *

 

**Timmy**

 

“Evan, I'm calling you from LAX. Yes, from LAX! I'm back,” he said on the phone speaker in a cold tone, not caring about the other passengers who could hear him. “Remember this, you can run, but you can't hide from me.”

 

*

 

Timmy breathed deeply as he dropped his bags on the front step of his house. He couldn't wait to lie in bed and hash out his plans of revenge on Evan and Andie.

As soon as he opened the door, his first thought was he was robbed. The furniture and the appliances were all gone. He ran all the way inside to check and his heart started to beat rapidly against his chest.

Everything was gone. Even the curtains and the potted plants were gone. He quickly ran upstairs and went directly to his room.

That was when he started to tear up. His room was empty.

He swallowed thickly. So that was why his so-called friends had sent him to Spain.

They had sent him to Spain so they could do this despicable act. He sat weakly on the wooden floor and stared blankly into space. He wiped angrily at a stray tear from his cheek as his eyes roamed around his room. There had to be a clue on why they had done this to him.

His eyes stopped to his room window and he saw a rolled up paper tied to the sill. Those jerks had probably known that the first place he would check was his room since it was his favorite place in the house. He quickly snatched the paper and unrolled it. It was a handwritten letter and judging from the messy scrawl, it was Evan's handwriting.

 

_Dear Timmy,_

_We're very sorry that this has to happen. We didn't know what else to do. I just lost my job and I couldn't think of anything else. We have also found out that Andie is pregnant. She's already ten weeks and we couldn't let the baby suffer. We need money and this is only what we could think of. We hope you would find it in your heart to forgive us._

_Love,_

_Evan and Andie_

_P.S. We have taped an ultrasound photo on your bathroom mirror. Again, sorry Timmy. We love you._

Timmy crumpled the paper and threw it hard on the floor. Well, fuck that shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

**Armie**

 

“Hey.”

Elizabeth looked up from her mixing bowl and beamed at him. “Hey there my movie star,” she said sweetly as she walked around the kitchen counter and gave him a hug. “You do know that this a hairnet zone right?”

Armie chuckled as Elizabeth led him outside the kitchen towards the main shop. Elizabeth’s bakery smelled heavenly and Armie really missed the smell of freshly baked pastries. And of course, he also missed Elizabeth too. A lot.

He watched as Elizabeth took off her hairnet and untie her hair bun. Her beautiful hair flowing freely and the sight took Armie’s breath away.

“When did you arrive?” Elizabeth asked, snapping him out of his reverie. She gestured at him to follow her to her tiny office. The shop was now opening and Armie knew that it was really hard to hide a six foot five movie star from the patrons. He was grateful for her thoughtfulness.

“Last night,” he answered as she offered him a fresh cup of coffee. He accepted it and mouthed thanks.

“You didn’t even bother to tell me you’re actually flying back,” Elizabeth teased as she sipped her own cup of coffee.

Armie smiled. “Just a lot of things in my mind.”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him playfully. “Well you owe me dinner. There’s a new Italian place in LA. Tomorrow night?”

Armie nodded with a smile. He would even give her the stars and the moon if she asked for them.

He was about to ask her what time he should pick her up when her cell phone suddenly rung. Armie watched as her face lit up when she looked at the screen.

“Jared!” She said excitedly, smiling wide and Armie felt like someone was squeezing his insides. Elizabeth had a special smile reserved for Jared and it was Armie’s misfortune to know that. Jared was always a sour subject between the two of them. Elizabeth was unhealthily pining over their other friend and Armie just couldn’t get it. Jared had always pushed her away and she hadn’t even realized it.

Armie sucked in a huge breath and watched as she chatted animatedly with Jared. She always looked so happy every time she talked to Jared. Armie tried hard not to feel bitter about it.

“I’ll see you soon okay?” Elizabeth asked, a hopeful tilt in her voice. Jared must have said something positive because Elizabeth was now smiling wide. “That’s great! Alright, alright, see you.”

“What was that about?” Armie asked as soon as Elizabeth pocketed her phone. He tried to sound enthusiastic but failed judging from Elizabeth’s knowing look.

“He’s landing tomorrow morning,” she answered with a smile. She looked so beautiful and it made his heart ache in a good way. “We should invite him for dinner tomorrow.”

Armie wanted to say no. He wanted to say that there was no room for Jared because Armie wanted her all by himself.

“Yeah sure, of course,” he finally said because really, how he could say no to her?

 

* * *

 

**Timmy**

 

Timmy stared hard at his phone. He had been checking social media the past hour to see any signs of his former best friends but all their social media accounts were silent. Those bastards were clearly hiding from him.

“Oh well, you both can hide but you can’t run from me,” he muttered angrily under his breath. He was about to slip his phone in his pocket when it vibrated. He looked at the screen and saw an unknown caller.

“Hello?” he asked hesitantly.

“Is this Timothée Chalamet? Timmy?” A very deep and rich voice asked. Timmy was positive he had already heard that voice before.

“Depends on who’s asking,” he answered sassily. He was not in the mood for telemarketers right now. All he wanted right now was to find out his former friends’ whereabouts.

“It’s Armie Hammer.”

Timmy raised an eyebrow. So that was why the voice was so familiar. But then, why would a freaking movie star call him?

Timmy rolled his eyes as he remembered. Of course, he would ask for his money back.

“You got the wrong number,” Timmy said, swallowing hard. He didn’t have that money yet!

“I’m not going to ask you to pay me back,” Armie said and Timmy could hear the amusement in his voice.

“Really?” Timmy asked suspiciously, running his left hand through his long curls.

“Yeah, but I need a favor.”

 

* * *

 

**Armie**

 

“So what am I doing here again?” Timmy asked for the second time that evening. He looked bored sitting across him as he fiddled with his menu. They were currently inside the new Italian place which Elizabeth had talked about.

“Dinner,” Armie answered as he perused the menu.

“Yeah aside from the obvious,” Timmy said with an eye roll. “You never actually elaborated what’s going to happen.”

Armie just gave him a nonchalant look and continued reading his menu.

“Are we expecting more guests?” Timmy asked and Armie was momentarily distracted by the loose curls falling on Timmy’s face. They made Timmy look ethereal.

Armie cleared his throat and just shrugged then he sat up straight when he saw Elizabeth and Jared walking towards them. “They’re here.”

“Hey Armand,” Jared greeted as he slapped Armie’s shoulder. He then ushered Elizabeth to her seat next to Armie.

Armie smiled timidly as he watched Jared’s reaction on seeing Timmy but he suddenly realized that Jared had not seen Timmy yet because the latter was obviously hiding his face behind the large menu.

Armie slowly reached out and tried to lower down the menu but Timmy had his strong grip on it and just gave him a wide eye look. If Armie was not mistaken, Timmy was on the verge of panicking.

“Arms, who is he?” Elizabeth asked curiously. “I thought you’re not dating guys for now?”

Armie just gave her a smile as he gripped the menu and yanked it hard revealing Timmy’s flushed face.

Jared chuckled softly as he saw Timmy’s face and Armie was confused. He expected to see Jared shocked or feel awkward but he just looked happy.

“Timmy?” Jared asked, “You’re Timmy right?”

“You knew each other?” Elizabeth asked, brows scrunching.

Jared’s dimple deepened. “Yeah, we met in Spain,” he answered, not taking his eyes off Timmy. “He and Armie stayed at the same hotel. I’m so glad we meet again.”

Armie scowled. “What a coincidence,” he said through gritted teeth, kicking Timmy under the table. “Timmy and I were on the same plane. That’s where we met.”

“Yeah,” Timmy said, elongating the word and sounding really nervous then he looked at Elizabeth shyly and gave her a tiny wave.

Armie watched as Elizabeth gave Timmy a small smile, a look of disappointment on her face. Armie knew that face. She knew that Timmy was another competition over Jared’s attention. She could beat other girls, she was confident about that. But with guys who looked like Timmy? Armie could feel her self-doubt from where he was sitting.

 

*

 

They finished dinner without causing any scenes but Armie felt really bad for Elizabeth. Jared and Timmy looked like they were having the time of their lives while Armie and Elizabeth were just mere spectators. Elizabeth looked like she wanted to be anywhere but inside the restaurant and Armie would have been more than happy to take her away.

Why couldn’t Elizabeth be in love with him instead?

 

*

 

“You lying bastard!” Armie shouted as soon as Elizabeth and Jared drove off in Jared’s car. “You conned me? Give me back my money!”

Timmy looked like he was on the verge of crying and Armie started to soften but he had to resist. This guy who looked like an angel was actually a devil in disguise who had conned him.

“Listen, I’m sorry okay,” Timmy said, biting his bottom lip and Armie got momentarily distracted. “I don’t know what else to do. I don’t want to be stuck in a foreign country so I made up that story.”

“Whatever,” Armie said with an eye roll. “Maybe you’re still lying right now. Who knows if this is you day job or something. You know, robbing people?”

Timmy scowled deeply and Armie was amazed on how he managed to look angelic one second to someone who could kill you with their bare hands. “You’re an asshole.”

Armie chuckled and slapped his chest dramatically. “So I’m now the asshole. Who lied again here? It wasn’t me for starters.”

“Why did you invite me here in the first place?” Timmy asked angrily. “To embarrass your friend because you thought we had a bad relationship? What if it’s true that we had dated? Had it even occurred to you that he might be awkward about that? What kind of friend are you? An asshole for starters.”

“Whatever, you’re still a lying thief,” Armie said nonchalantly. He was about to add another insult when a flying fist came to his right vision and the next thing he knew, Timmy’s balled up fist connected to his right eye.

“I’m not a thief asshole,” Timmy said as he walked away from him. Armie could only watch as his right eye tingled painfully.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Timmy**

 

Timmy woke up at the sound of voices from the living room. He quickly got up from his makeshift bed which consisted of his clothes piled up together. He blearily rubbed his eyes and quickly ran a hand through his hair. He then stood up from the floor and tiptoed quietly toward the door then to the staircase.

“Be careful with that vase, it’s a collectible,” a male voice said from downstairs. Timmy quietly climbed down the stairs and peeked through the banister. He saw at least four men carrying boxes inside the house.

What the hell was happening?

“Excuse me?”

Timmy almost squawked in surprise when a guy in a three-piece suit was suddenly standing in front of him.

“This is my house?” Timmy said and he shouldn’t sound so skeptical because hello, this was his house the last time he checked. He was just robbed but then, he really didn’t know what to think anymore. He’d been trying to call Evan and Andie last night to find out what was really going on but his calls had gone directly to voicemail.

“I’m sorry?” The man asked squinting at him. “I thought you said this is your house?”

Timmy nodded and tried to look intimidating but his ratty t-shirt and boxer shorts were not really a big help.

The man gave him a tight smile then gave him the universal sign for ‘one second’. Timmy watched as he dialled on his phone. Timmy tried to listen to the conversation but it was kind of hard to understand when it was only one-sided.

“Yeah, did you check the papers?”  
“Are you sure about that?”  
“Do you think I’m an idiot?”  
“We have all the legal documents.”  
“Okay, it’s clear then. Thanks for your time.”

“So,” the man addressed him as soon as he hang up. “That’s our lawyer and he told me that this house is legally acquired so this house can’t be yours.”

Timmy’s eyes widened at what he just heard. His heart started to pound at the thought of someone owning his house.

“I’m sorry but I didn’t sell this house,” Timmy protested and the man just gave him a blank look.

“Listen, I really have no time for this. I can call you a cab if you want.”

Timmy stared at the man and tried to process what he just said. Somehow, even with all the craziness, he knew that he was being kicked out of his own home.

Where would he go now?

 

* * *

 

**Armie**

 

“He cancelled on me again,” Elizabeth said tiredly as Armie followed her inside her office. She had just closed the bakery when he arrived.

“You know that Jared is busy with his businesses right?” Armie said and really, he tried to sound sympathetic but he just couldn’t especially when these things always happened.

“What’s an hour or two?” Elizabeth complained as she placed a plate of cookies in front of Armie.  
“Is it really that hard for him to make time?”

Armie breathed deeply. “You know he will if he can right?”

Elizabeth just shrugged and Armie felt a tug in his chest upon seeing Elizabeth looking devastated. Why couldn’t she see that Jared was not interested in her that way? And why couldn’t she see that Armie could give her the world if she asked for it?

“I’m planning on expanding in Dallas,” she suddenly said. “I’m pretty much established here and I could leave it to one of the partners.”

Armie scowled. Elizabeth couldn’t be any more obvious. He knew why she wanted to expand in Dallas. Jared had told them over dinner that he was planning on moving his company’s headquarters there. Armie was amazed on how much Elizabeth could give up when it came to Jared.

“Are you planning to stay there?” Armie asked. He didn’t bother to argue with her about the move because no matter what he would tell her, she would always want to be where Jared was.

Elizabeth gave him a small smile. “I’ll stay there for a while and if business is good, maybe I won’t come back here.”

And right then and there, Armie knew what he had to do.

 

*

 

“This is really a secluded place Nick,” Armie said over his phone as he stepped out of his jeep. “I almost didn’t find the place.” He glanced at his watch. It was almost midnight and smiled to himself. His new house was really tough to find. No more paparazzi hopefully.

“Told you man, and the house is quite nice too,” Nick replied. “The realtor said that if you want privacy, you’ll get it there. Neighbors kept to themselves and not too many people around the area.”

“That’s awesome man,” Armie said as he walked towards the house and almost have a heart attack when he saw a figure sitting down on his new porch. He was quite sure that it was a man judging from the form. “Hey Nick, I’ll call you again.”

He pocketed his phone as he gently pushed the gates open. The stranger must have heard it because he (or she) stood up straight. Armie quickly had his defense modes on in case the stranger was some kind of a robber or something.

The stranger turned around and Armie saw an angelic face. He scowled deeply.

Timmy, the lying thief, was staring hard at him.

 

*

“Yeah, okay,” Armie said as he spoke with Nick over the phone. He stared at Timmy who was currently sitting at his newly purchased sofa. “So you’re sure that everything is legal right?”

Timmy’s eyes widened at the word ‘legal’ then he quickly reverted to his innocent look. Armie knew that Timmy was just pulling the Bambi act he had pulled in Spain. Well, it wouldn’t work on Armie this time. Tough luck Bambi.

“I don’t know about you but this house is now mine,” Armie told Timmy as soon he ended his call with Nick.

“Listen okay. I’m sure there was just a huge misunderstanding. This house cannot be sold without me authorizing it,” Timmy explained, eyes going wide and cheeks getting flushed. Timmy looked like he was about to cry any second and Armie really couldn’t deal with that right now.

“My agent has checked all the paper works. Everything is legal. I have already fully paid this house.”

Timmy sighed deeply then his eyes went wide again like he had just an epiphany. “Andie. She’s my friend. She used to work at a law firm and has some lawyer friends. Maybe she forged the papers.”

Armie rolled his eyes. “Look, the papers were reviewed by my lawyer and she’s one of the best in the country. It’s impossible she won’t notice that those papers are fake.”

Timmy bit his lower lip. Armie could tell that Timmy didn’t know what to say anymore.

“Please, this house was built by my parents. They worked hard for this house and this is the only thing they left me.”

Armie started to feel sorry for him then he remembered how Timmy had lied to him about Jared. Maybe this was just another make-believe story.

“Well, you can have the house back,” Armie said.

“Really?” Timmy asked, a hopeful tilt in his voice.

“If you have 1.5 million,” Armie said coolly, “which I know you don’t have so if you’ll excuse me, I need to rest. You can show yourself out.”

Armie started walking towards the staircase when Timmy grabbed the back of his shirt. Seriously?

“Look, I’m sorry okay. I’m sorry that I lied to you. Let me fix this. I’ll find my friends and – “

Armie didn’t let him finished his sentence as he grabbed Timmy by the arm and pulled him towards the door.

“Goodnight Timmy,” he said as he closed the door on Timmy’s face.

*

Armie woke up with a huge smile on his face. He had a perfect dream about Elizabeth and for the first time in years, he wouldn’t have to worry about paparazzi hounding outside his home.

He was pretty excited to explore the place. Nick had told him that the new house was near a bay walk, perfect for morning runs because there weren’t a lot of people in the area.

He quickly went down to the kitchen and grab an apple from the counter. He smiled as he noticed that the kitchen was adjacent to a sliding glass door towards the garden. The house was indeed a work of art. He really had his money’s worth.

He walked towards the sliding door and almost choked on his apple when he saw a figure lying on the garden bench. He somehow knew who it was judging from the huddled form. He angrily slid the door open and marched toward the figure.

“Hey, hey, wake up.”

Green eyes blinked at him sleepily and it should be illegal how someone could look gorgeous waking up.

“You can’t sleep here,” Armie said irritatingly. Seriously, couldn’t he have a break even for just one day?

Timmy glared at him as he stood up and grabbed his backpack. “I have nowhere else to go.”

Armie scowled. “Not my problem. You can’t sleep here. You’re ruining the aesthetic of the house.”

Timmy glared at him harder as he adjusted his hoodie and hoisted his backpack over his shoulder. “Such an ass.”

Armie smirked. For someone who just lost his house, Timmy could be really feisty. He watched as Timmy started walking towards the gate.

“I’m going to check out the bay walk, I want you gone when I get back.”

Timmy looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes at him.

Armie shook his head and laughed to himself.

 

*

 

The bay walk was amazing during the morning. Only few people were doing their exercise and they pretty much kept to themselves. They didn’t even spare him a glance and it was kind of surprising. Usually, people would instantly notice him because of his height but to his relief, he was left alone to his devices.

He was starting to love everything about his new house and its location but there was one single cloud in the horizon. It was in the form of Timmy who was back on the porch. What the hell?

  
 _Seriously_? He thought as he pushed open the gates and walked towards Timmy’s huddled form.

“Hey, hey.” Armie shook Timmy’s shoulder but the latter wasn’t stirring. “C’mon, you can’t sleep here.”

Timmy muttered something but Armie couldn’t hear it. Armie then noticed Timmy’s flushed cheeks and his lips were redder than normal. He put a hand on Timmy’s forehead and muttered a curse. Timmy was burning up.

Armie slid one arm under Timmy’s shoulders and the other arm under the back of his knees and carried him bridal style inside the house. As soon as he was inside, he carefully laid down Timmy on the sofa.

“You shouldn’t have slept outside,” Armie said as he put a wet cloth on Timmy’s forehead. He silently cursed himself for kicking Timmy out but then, he didn’t know that Timmy would sleep outside.

 _I have nowhere else to go._ He remembered Timmy said then he shook his head. Maybe he needed to talk again to his lawyer about the sale of the house.

 

* * *

 

**Timmy**

 

Timmy woke up feeling much better. He remembered waking up at midnight and seeing a glass of water and flu medicines on the center table. The giant could be gentle if he wanted to be.

He started rising from the sofa when he heard Armie’s voice from the kitchen. He quickly lied down as he listened intently to a one sided conversation.

“Did you really check the papers? I mean, did we really acquire the house legally?”

Timmy smiled. It looked like there was a possibility that he could have his house back.

“Look, I don’t want any lawsuits. I have a lot on my plate right now. I’m shooting a movie two weeks from now. Are you really sure?”

Okay, judging from the sound of Armie’s voice, that possibility was zero percent.

“You have to be sure. I’ll talk to you later.”

Timmy quickly pretended to sleep again when he saw Armie ending the call. He needed more time to think about his next steps. Pretending to sleep would buy him some time.

Or not because he could feel Armie hovering over him.

“Timmy?” Armie asked hesitantly.

Timmy slowly blinked open his eyes to look like he had just woken up. “What?”

Armie sighed with relief. “How are you feeling? Do you think you can handle being alone for now? I need to go to my agent.”

Timmy nodded weakly and coughed for good measure.

“I made some soup. Just help yourself,” Armie said as he dangled his car keys from his left hand. “I’ll see you later.”

Timmy watched as Armie walked towards the door and disappeared from view. As soon as he heard the car drove away, he quickly stood up from the sofa and went to the kitchen. He hadn’t eaten last night and he was ravenous.

He quickly drank the soup straight from the sauce pan. It wasn’t enough so he checked the cupboard above the sink. He thanked whoever Armie hired to do his groceries because the cupboard was stocked. He grabbed a loaf of wheat bread then went to the fridge. The refrigerator was even better.

“Dragon fruit,” he read from the label. “What the hell is that?” He shook his head as he returned the odd looking fruit inside the fridge. He grabbed two oranges instead and two hot pockets. He snorted. “Fruits and then this junk food.”

After eating two ham sandwiches, hot pockets and oranges, he still felt hungry. It was probably because of the flu. He checked the cupboard again and as he was about to grab a bag of Doritos, he heard a car engine outside. He quickly went back to the sofa and pretended to sleep.

“I forgot my contract,” Armie announced as soon as he stepped in. Timmy opened his eyes a little and watched as Armie walked towards the staircase then stopped when he saw the state of the kitchen.

“What the fuck?” Armie cursed as he checked the kitchen. Timmy had left the pan and the utensils he had used in the sink. The orange skins were also scattered on the countertop. He had also forgotten to put back the loaf. In his defense, he was going to clean it up until Armie showed up.

“Hey, hey,” Armie said and Timmy could feel him sitting close to him. “I know you’re awake dumbass, stop pretending.”

Timmy opened his eyes and looked at Armie sheepishly.

“So you also decided to rob my kitchen?” Armie asked in an amused tone.

Timmy bit his lower lip. “I was hungry.”

Armie laughed. “Yeah I see that,” he said. “Anyway, as I was driving, I thought of a solution.”

Timmy squinted at him. If Armie would ask him to pay him back, he was screwed.

“I spoke to my lawyer and this house was indeed legally acquired. And I know you don’t have $1.5 million to pay me back.”

Timmy sighed deeply. “Just give me time to look for my traitor friends then I will pay you back.”

Armie shrugged. “But in the meantime, you’ll pay me with your services,” he said with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued.. sorry this is unbetaed


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes.

**Timmy**

Timmy mopped the floor furiously. His arms were already hurting because he had just finished cleaning the floor to ceiling windows. Well, Armie had explicit instructions that he wanted the house clean by the time he got home. Timmy looked at his wrist watch. He had two more hours to finish his cleaning and one hour to cook for Armie.

He breathed deeply. Turned out that the services Armie had talked about was for Timmy to be his maid. Armie had told him that Timmy would be in charge of the household. Everything from cleaning the house, laundry and cooking meals for Armie. 

_“But don’t you have a cleaning staff for that? I heard celebrities have tons of money and they could usually afford it,” Timmy said sarcastically as he squinted at Armie after the latter laid down the things he had to do._

_“Very funny,” Armie said flatly. “At least you’ll be the one to get paid. I’ll deduct your pay from the money you owe me.”_

_Timmy’s eyes went wide. “But that will take years!”_

_“Better to start somewhere,” Armie said with a smirk. “Until you find your traitor friends, that’s my offer. Take it or leave it.”_

_“I’ll think about it,” Timmy said glumly. He wasn’t born to do manual labor. Well, minus the diner since it was just a part time thing._

_“Just think about it, you’re shacking up with a famous celebrity.”_

_Timmy gave him a bitch please face. “Does that suppose to make me feel better?”_

_Armie laughed loudly then he walked towards Timmy and pinched his left cheek. “You’re cute when you’re angry._

He cursed the Sasquatch under his breath but he really couldn’t blame Armie entirely. He had the choice not to accept the offer but he was desperate. He had nowhere else to go and he didn’t want to be homeless. And to be fair, Armie had offered good money in exchange of the slavery. Maybe he could count it as a win for now.

 

* * *

 

 

**Armie**

“Liz, baby, I will make you the happiest woman on earth. Will you marry me?” Armie said at the mirror then scowled deeply. That line was weak.

“Liz, we know since each other since we were kids and from that time, I know you’re the one for me. I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?”

Armie shook his head. That was too cheesy and too assuming. He had been thinking about asking Liz to marry him ever since she told him about the impending move to Dallas. Armie had decided to just go with it. Maybe the surprise proposal would stop her from leaving and make her realize that the one for her was just in front of her.

He stared hard at the mirror. He would sweep Liz off her feet or die trying. “You will make me the happiest man on earth if you say yes. Marry me?”

“No.”

Armie whipped his head to the direction of the voice and saw a laughing Timmy. He was wearing an apron and holding a ladle with his left hand.

“That is so unoriginal,” Timmy said, waving the ladle at Armie’s face. Armie had a strong urge to snatch it from him. “Who wrote that line?”

“What?” Armie was confused for a bit.

“You’re rehearsing for a role right?” Timmy asked as he walked around him and Armie somehow knew that Timmy was looking for a script. Well, Timmy wouldn’t find one but he would definitely see the ring box. Armie quickly side stepped him.

“You are supposed to be cooking,” Armie said, crossing his arms on his chest.

“I was actually on my way to the pantry to get some cheese. Didn’t think I’ll find it here,” Timmy said with a smirk. “That line was so cheesy.”

Armie rolled his eyes. “Very clever.”

Timmy winked at him. “I know,” he said, “anyway, tell the scriptwriter to revise it.”

“Just finish your cooking,” Armie said. Timmy mouthed ‘whatever’ then walked away. Come to think of it, that line was indeed too cheesy. Maybe just dropping to his knee and a straightforward ‘marry me?’ would do the trick.

 

* * *

 

**Timmy**

 

The next day…

 

Timmy stepped out of the bank and looked skyward. At least his former best friends had the common sense to leave his savings account alone. He had honestly thought that he had been robbed blind.

 “But I’m still going to kill you two when I see you,” he muttered under his breath as he walked. Evan and Andie were still MIA. Timmy had tried Evan’s grandma but she had no idea where her grandson had gone. Andie’s parents on the other hand had been livid when they learned what happened. They had given Timmy explicit instructions to beat the shit out of Evan as soon as Timmy found him.

 _Gladly,_ Timmy thought evilly as he remembered the instruction from Andie’s parents. He continued walking towards the street corner and when he turned, he collided hard with someone.

“Oh my god, I’m so sor-“ Timmy’s word died down in his throat when he saw who he bumped into. “Well, just my luck,” he said through gritted teeth as Evan and Andie both gave him awkward smiles.

“Hey buddy,” Evan said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head and that just did it for Timmy as blind anger took over him.

“WHERE ARE MY THINGS EVAN?” he shouted as he grabbed the front of Evan’s shirt. “YOU SENT ME TO SPAIN TO ROB ME. WHAT KIND OF FRIENDS ARE YOU?” He screamed at Evan’s face, not caring if he was making a scene. He was just so mad at everything.

“Timmy, honey, let Evan go,” Andie pleaded as he touched Timmy’s arm. Timmy still had a tight hold on Evan and he really didn’t give a shit right now if he was hurting his former friend.

“I thought you are better than this Andie,” Timmy said and he winced at how he hurt he sounded. These two were his best friends in the whole world and he couldn’t believe they had betrayed him like this.

Andie sniffed. “We have no choice Timmy. Evan just lost his job and we are having a baby.”

Timmy rolled his eyes. “Did it ever occur to you to just ask me for help?”

“I know you’ll help us but it wouldn’t be enough,” Evan butted in.

“SHUT UP EVAN!” Timmy screamed in frustration as he tightened his hold on Evan, almost choking him.

“We are very desperate,” Andie said, her voice breaking and Timmy actually felt sorry for her. “We don’t want to do this to you but we really have no choice. We can’t go to my parents because they hate Evan.”

“We’re very sorry Timmy,” Evan said breathlessly but Timmy wouldn’t let him go.

“YOU SOLD MY HOUSE WITHOUT MY CONSENT,” Timmy shouted angrily, words almost vibrating. “You know that it’s the only thing my parents left me. What kind of friends are you?”

“Timmy, we’re so sorry,” Andie said tearfully. She was now crying and Timmy’s heart was aching for her but the hurt they cost overweighed the pity he felt for her. “Evan owed some shady guy some money. That guy threatened him and his family. We have no choice.”

Timmy swallowed thickly as he slowly released Evan from his hold. “I’m sure you still have money left from the $1.5 million. Give it to me. It’s rightfully mine.”

Andie and Evan exchanged looks and somehow, Timmy knew that something was wrong.

“The realtor told us that the house was only sold for half a million,” Andie said nervously and she looked scared out of her mind.

Timmy snorted and shook his head. “So you’re telling me that you conned me and then the two of you were also conned by the realtor. DO YOU REALLY THINK I WILL BELIEVE THAT?”

“Timo, buddy. We’re telling the truth,” Evan said in a low tone, “we can show you the receipt if you want.”

Timmy looked at Evan incredulously. “Show me the receipt? ARE YOU FOR REAL EVAN?” he shouted. “I want you two to return my house, that’s what I want.”

“The house was legally sold Timmy,” Andie said, sniffing loudly. She actually looked pathetic but Timmy couldn’t care less.

“Yeah I know,” Timmy said flatly. Andie looked at him with wonder. “Because you stole the title then faked it by using your lawyer friends.”

“How did - ?”

“Because I am not stupid Andie,” Timmy said breathlessly, cutting Andie off. He was honestly beginning to feel tired about this argument. “The only time that I became stupid was when I believed that the two of you actually cared about me.”

With that statement, Andie burst into tears and Evan looked shameful. Timmy just shook his head and started to walk away from his former friends.

When he reached the end of the street, he looked skyward again because he had read somewhere that looking up would help to stave off tears which were about to fall.

 

 

* * *

 

**Armie**

Armie excitedly went back to his seat. He just finished giving instructions to one of the waiters about the engagement ring. The only thing missing was one lovely lady who was yet to arrive.

Armie leaned back on his seat and surveyed the place. The restaurant did really well on the decorations. The place was decorated with tulips, Elizabeth’s favorite flower. Fairy lights also adorned the place because Elizabeth also loved them. He silently thanked Nick for doing all the dirty job in such a short notice. Armie couldn’t believe that Nick had managed to book the restaurant for just him and Elizabeth. Well, money could really do wonders.

He looked at his watch and started to feel nervous. Elizabeth was already five minutes late. He glanced at the door and breathed a sigh of relief when Elizabeth came into view, looking very gorgeous in a little black dress. Armie suddenly couldn’t breathe properly.

“Hey,” he greeted as he helped her to her seat.

“Sorry, I almost ran out of gas and have to stop by at a gas station,” Elizabeth explained as she took the menu from the waiter and muttered thanks.

Armie smiled. “That’s fine.”

They ordered their food and chatted about work and stuff. It was amazing that Jared didn’t come up in the conversation which tended to happen whenever Elizabeth was concerned. Armie took it as a positive sign.

As soon as they finished the main course, Armie signaled for the dessert. The ring was hidden inside the lava cake. Cliché but that was the only thing he could think of at the spur of the moment. Plus, it was Elizabeth’s favorite dessert.

While they were waiting for the dessert to arrive, Elizabeth’s phone vibrated. She gave Armie a tiny smile as she answered it. Armie watched as her face lit up and he instantly knew who was on the other line. He tried to tune out Elizabeth’s animated chatter.

He imagined himself grabbing the phone from Elizabeth and screamed at Jared and tell him to just back off at least for the night.

“Alright, see you,” Elizabeth said before she ended the call. “Arms, would you mind if I bail early? Jared has something to show me and he wants my opinion.”

Armie gritted his teeth then faked a smile as Elizabeth stood up, not even waiting for his answer.

“I’ll talk to you later, okay?” Elizabeth said as Armie watched her quickly walked towards the door.

Well, fuck that shit.

 

*

 

“Liz, hey! Liz!” Armie shouted as he watched Elizabeth pushed the elevator button repeatedly like the elevator would miraculously go faster. “You didn’t even wait for my answer if you can leave.”

Elizabeth just smiled at him. “I told you that Jared needs me. Are you mad or something?”

Armie breathed deeply. “What about me?”

“What about you Armie?”

Armie put his hands on either side of his hips. “Do you really like Jared that much? That you’re on his beck and call and you’ll just drop everything for him?”

Elizabeth looked scandalized for a minute but she regained her composure. “Yeah, I like him. Is that a crime now?”

“He doesn’t even like you Liz!” Armie said in frustration. He saw the flash of hurt on Elizabeth’s face but someone had to tell her the reality.

“I don’t care if he doesn’t like me,” Elizabeth said with defiance. “I like him and I will make him like me.”

The elevator ping and the door opened. Elizabeth quickly pushed past him. She avoided his gaze as the elevator door closed.

Armie felt deflated. So much for the wedding proposal.

 

*

 

As soon as Armie got home, he threw the ring in the trash. He remembered how the waiter had looked at him awkwardly when he handed him the ring.

“Nice try Armand,” he said to himself as he opened the fridge and took out a bottle of beer. He brought it to the living room then dropped himself on the couch. He tried to contemplate on what just happened as he slowly drank his beer. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the front door opened, revealing a forlorn looking Timmy. At least he was not the only one sad.

Timmy nodded at him in greeting. Armie then watched as Timmy walked towards the kitchen, opened the fridge and took out the same bottle of beer. Timmy slowly walked to the living room and sat across him.

“I just saw my friends today,” Timmy said as he tried to pop the top of his beer and failed miserably. Armie took pity and grabbed the bottle and opened it for him. Timmy muttered thanks.

“You mean your former friends,” Armie corrected. Well, he wasn’t really huge on comforting. Sue him.

Timmy breathed deeply as he drank his beer. “They really scammed me. Those bastards.”

Armie gave him a small smile and reached out to tap his shoulder as signs of comfort but Timmy probably didn’t take it as a comfort as he rolled his eyes at him.

“So how was the shoot?” Timmy asked, looking very concern and Armie felt something at the pit of his stomach. It was probably the alcohol content of the beer. “Can you tell me the plot line?”

Armie decided to indulge him. “Well, there is this guy who loved a girl for such a long time. Then one day, he decided to confess his feelings and ask her to be with him.”

Timmy scrunched his nose. “But the guy was having second thoughts because she knew that the girl loves somebody else? But then one day, he decided to hell with and just tell her.”

Armie nodded and was actually impressed. Timmy had some great insights. It was probably the writer in him.

Then Timmy destroyed that wonderful insight when he added, “But the plan didn’t happen and the guy just went to some soul searching to a remote island and got stranded. Then he forgot his feelings for the girl when he fell in love with a mermaid.”

Armie’s jaw dropped then laughed loudly. “Are you for real?”

Timmy gave him a huge smile. “I was just trying to make you laugh. You looked like shit.”

Armie shook his head as he drained his beer. “Go to sleep Timmy,” he said as he stood up and walked towards the staircase. He stopped at the middle of the stairs and watched as Timmy cleaned while humming to himself.

“Goodnight Timmy,” Armie whispered to himself.

* * *

 

**Timmy**

“Oh wow,” Timmy muttered as he scanned his Instagram feed. Armie was all over the news about an engagement gone wrong. There were some paparazzi photos of Armie and an unknown individual inside a restaurant. From the looks of it, a restaurant staff must have secretly taken the picture. Privacy wasn’t really sacred anymore.

 _No wonder he looked like shit last night,_ Timmy thought as he climbed off his bed. It was only seven in the morning but he had to cook breakfast for the Sasquatch. Armie was very particular about the time and Timmy wondered why someone would want to wake up that early when they had the option not to especially when they were a celebrity. Wonders never ceased.

In the kitchen, he decided to make some French toasts, bacon and scrambled eggs but first, he had to make coffee because Armie would only be coherent after two cups.

After he finished preparing breakfast, he decided to start cleaning so that he would have more time to write his novel. The sooner he finished his chores, the better. He started with the recycling bin in the living room. It wasn’t full yet. There were only two old editions of GQ, an old newspaper and two invitations to Jared’s art gallery opening with Armie’s name on it. He pocketed the invitation then something shiny caught his eye.

“Holy shit,” Timmy said as he fished out the ring. It was a simple band encrusted in tiny diamonds. It looked like it cost a whole house. He somehow knew that it was the engagement ring. Why did Armie throw it away when he could just return it?

Timmy stared at the ring then tried it on. He spread the fingers of his right hand in front of him and admired the effect of the ring on his finger.

“What are you doing?”

Timmy turned around so fast he almost had a whiplash. “Nothing.” He quickly hid his hands behind his back and took off the ring.

“Throw it away,” Armie said flatly and Timmy knew that Armie caught him trying the ring on.

“But it’s a waste. Can I just have it? I can sell it to the highest bidder then I’ll be able to pay you.”

Armie looked at him incredulously then with lightning fast reflexes, he took the ring from Timmy and throw it outside the garden.

“Why would you do that?” Timmy asked as looked sadly at the garden.

“It’s mine, I can do whatever I want,” Armie answered in nonchalance as he walked to the dining area.

Timmy followed him. "Okay, if you don’t want to give me the ring, can I just go to the art gallery opening? I saw an invitation in the trash. Technically, it’s trash now so I can have it.”

Armie swallowed his toast then laughed. “So you’re digging in the trash now?”

Timmy huffed. “It’s the recycling bin but whatever. Can I go? I could meet some important people there who can probably help me with my book.”

“No,” Armie said as he sipped his coffee. “It’s an artsy event and you’re not artsy.”

Timmy’s jaw dropped. What a pompous jerk. “Well, you don’t know me that well.”

“It’s still a no for me,” Armie said as he wiped his mouth. “Just concentrate on writing your book first then find a book agent. Not the other way around.”

 _What does that even mean?_ Timmy thought, scowling deeply as he watched Armie walked towards the living room. He slipped his left hand in his pocket as a thought form in his head.

 

 

* * *

 

**Armie**

“What the hell?” Armie said under his breath as he saw Timmy at the buffet table. Timmy was holding a plate and was busy perusing the arrays of food. He slowly walked towards Timmy. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Timmy looked startled for a second then he showed him a plate of shrimps. “This is my second plate. The shrimp was heavenly,” Timmy answered, completely ignoring his question.

Armie scowled. The angelic devil had taken the invitation despite Armie telling him no. Well, at least Timmy had the sense to dress up. Timmy was wearing a white tux which made him look ethereal.

“Is that maroon velvet?” Timmy asked suddenly, looking intently at Armie’s tux. “Very fashionable. Anyway, I think I saw a famous book agent. I’ll see you later.”

Armie watched as Timmy wove past the guests, still carrying his plate of shrimps. He couldn’t help but laugh at Timmy’s boldness and antics.

*

“Yeah, Italy was great. It was sad that we just filmed there for a month. I’ll definitely go back for a vacation,” Armie said to a reporter who had asked about his latest film project. He was about to answer the follow up question when a loud laugh distracted him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Timmy laughing with Jared. The two looked like old time friends catching up. Timmy’s face was flushed from laughing and Armie suddenly noticed how beautiful he was. For reason unbeknownst to him, Timmy looking happy with Jared made his blood boil. “Excuse me for a second,” he told the reporter.

He started walking towards Timmy and Jared when another person made an appearance. It was Elizabeth looking elegant in a red satin dress. Somehow, Armie could feel a trouble brewing.

“So is this the reason why you blow me off? To be with him?” Armie heard Elizabeth said. “What does he have that I don’t?” Elizabeth added, voice rising. From the tone of her voice and the way she spoke, Armie could tell that she was drunk.

“I’m sorry, it’s not what you think it is,” Timmy managed to say but Elizabeth just ignored him and continued confronting Jared.

“Why can’t you see me Jay?” Elizabeth asked sadly. She was sad and drunk and those weren’t good combination. “Why?”

“Did you know that Armie likes you?” Jared asked and Armie’s eyes went wide. That confession should have come from him and not from Jared.

“So is that the reason why you can’t like me? It’s because of Armie?” Elizabeth asked with a sarcastic laugh. That moment, Armie decided that he should just walk away. Elizabeth wouldn’t calm down unless Jared would tell her.

Armie started to walk away when he heard Elizabeth calling him. The press were now slowly checking out the commotion and this was not good.

He turned around. He had to take the conversation elsewhere or it would blow up tomorrow. “Liz, not here. C’mon.”

Elizabeth shook her head. “Is it true? That Jared can’t be with me because he doesn’t want to hurt your feelings because you are in love with me? Are you in love with me Armie? Why don’t you tell me?”

Armie swallowed thickly. He could see Timmy’s concerned gaze from the corner of his eyes. The cameras started flashing and Armie just stood there frozen. He could hear Jared whispering to Elizabeth to stop but she was on a roll.

“Tell me Armie, are you in love with me? Why can’t you say it? Just say it.”

Armie suddenly felt Timmy’s hand on his left arm and that triggered him to action. “I’m in love,” he said tentatively as the press came closer, cameras still flashing. “I’m in love with Timmy.”

He pulled Timmy to his chest then cupped his jaws and started kissing Timmy. Timmy’s lips felt so soft against his and the world started to fade until he heard cameras clicking. He gently pulled away from a dazed Timmy then grabbed his hand so they could both go away and leave that night behind.

 

 ...to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short. Sorry about that. Work life is busy.

**Timmy**

Timmy touched his lips as he recalled what happened two hours ago and he still hadn’t gotten over it. He could still feel Armie’s lips on his and damn, that man could kiss.

He slapped his forehead at the thought. He shouldn’t be thinking about that kiss. He should be thinking about what the hell Armie was thinking when he did that.  Armie had not said a single word to him as they drove home and when they arrived at the house, Armie went straight to his room. It was infuriating.

He then decided to confront Armie. He really didn’t care if the Sasquatch was already asleep. This couldn’t wait until morning. He quickly got off his bed and paced back and forth on the carpet to think. Usually, he would sit by his bedroom window but he didn’t have that luxury now because he was now staying in the guest room.

Before going to Armie’s bedroom, Timmy decided to check Instagram first and wow, the kiss was all over his feed. He scrolled past the comments, he really didn’t want to read hate comments which he knew would be a lot. He knew that Armie had legions of fans all over the world and some might not be happy about Timmy right now. He next checked TMZ. There were now rumors that he was the mystery individual whom Armie had proposed to. Timmy scowled deeply. _Seriously?_

He tossed his phone on the bed and breathed deeply. He counted one to three then quickly walked out of his room before he chickened out.

 _Alright, now or never,_ Timmy thought, trying to psych himself. He knocked hard on Armie’s door and waited. Few seconds passed and the door still wasn’t opening. He knocked again, harder this time.

The door suddenly opened and it startled him for a bit.

“WHAT?” Armie asked in a frustrated tone. His hair was a mess and he was only in boxers and Timmy tried hard not to stare at his bare chest. Really, he did try hard.

“Uh, uhm,” Timmy started, looking at the ceiling. He wasn’t expecting Armie to open his door but this was what he wanted right? So that he could confront him? “Did I wake you?”

Armie ran his fingers through his hair and huffed loudly. “Obviously.”

“Good,” Timmy said as he boldly walked inside Armie’s room. Might as well go with it.

“Hey, hey, I didn’t invite you in,” Armie said as he followed Timmy inside.

Timmy stared hard at the other side of the room where his bare wall was used to be. It was now covered with a very large portrait of Armie’s face. Wow, that man was vain aside from being a pompous jerk.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Armie was suddenly in front of him. Armie towered him by at least five or six inches and Timmy wasn’t really comfortable with that height difference when he was about to confront him about the kiss. Timmy made a huge step backwards, better to keep a safe distance in case Armie decided to throw a punch or something.

“What are you doing here?” Armie asked, arms crossed on his chest and Timmy was momentarily distracted by the flex of his muscles. Why did this jerk have to be so good looking? It was messing his concentration!

“Well, I want to know why you did it,” Timmy said casually and he was proud of himself that he didn’t buckle.

Armie looked confused for a bit then it dawned on him. He shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he said tiredly.

Well, that didn’t bode well on Timmy. He wanted answers right now. “You told the media that you are in love with me and then kissed me. I don’t care if you don’t want to talk about it. I want to know why.”

Armie scowled at him then huffed in frustration.

Timmy squinted at him then raised an eyebrow. “Wait, don’t answer that. I might know why.”

This time, it was Armie who raised an eyebrow.

“That was about Elizabeth. She is the one you’re in love with and you’re scared she’ll reject you if you admitted it while the whole media was out there.”

Armie stared at him intently and Timmy suddenly felt intimidated. Armie looked so serious and it was kind of scaring Timmy.

“Well?” Timmy pushed, swallowing hard. Armie was still looking at him and not saying a word. Did Timmy touch a nerve? Was Elizabeth a sour subject?

 _Obviously Timmy!_ he thought, scolding himself.

“We’ll talk about it in the morning,” Armie finally said and he sounded really tired. Timmy suddenly felt bad for him. Despite his towering height, Armie looked like a lost little puppy right now and Timmy wanted to hug him so bad.

_Wait. What?_

Okay, maybe they both should just sleep it off because Timmy didn’t like what was going on in his brain right now.

“Right, right,” Timmy said, nodding to himself. “Tomorrow.”

But what if he would have new feelings about the kiss tomorrow?

 

*

 

“This is a disaster.”

Timmy stared at Armie’s agent/friend Nick as he paced back and forth in front of him and Armie. Timmy had already lost count on how many times Nick had said ‘this is a disaster’ since he arrived to confront Armie. It had been an hour ago when Nick barged inside the house without a warning, yelled Armie’s name and berated him for the _fucking PR disaster,_ Nick’s words, not his, that happened last night.

_Timmy almost dropped the box of eggs when a guy in polo shirt and cargo shorts suddenly barged in the house. He quickly grabbed the knife from the counter as the guy approached him. As the man got closer, Timmy recognized him as the guy who had kicked him out of the house weeks ago. The guy muttered an apology then introduced himself as Nick Delli Santi, Armie’s agent. After the quick introduction, he proceeded to yell Armie’s name._

 “First that proposal.” Nick made air quotes when he said proposal. “Then last night,” he continued.

Timmy glanced at Armie. The latter hadn’t said a single word ever since Nick arrived. Well to be fair, Armie hadn’t had his coffee yet and seven in the morning wasn’t exactly a great time to be scolded.

“Both of which, by the way, I learned from TMZ instead of from you,” Nick said in a disappointed tone. “What the hell are you thinking bro?”

 _Exactly my thoughts,_ Timmy thought with a nod then saw Armie scowling from the corner of his eyes. It was like Armie had read his mind.

“Exactly your thoughts?” Armie asked.

Timmy’s eyes went wide. “Did you just read my mind?”

Armie rolled his eyes. “You said the words out loud dumbass,” Armie said then he looked at Nick and sighed deeply. “Honestly, I’m not really sure what I’m thinking. Maybe those were great ideas that time.”

Nick nodded in understanding. “Well, the damage has been done and all we can do now is to do the right thing,” he said while looking at Timmy’s direction.

Timmy suddenly had a feeling of foreboding.

“When you kissed Timmy last night, some tabloids and news outlets have picked it up as a publicity for your new movie,” Nick continued. “Some people on Twitter have overreacted. They said that last night was just a PR stunt and that it was wrong to take advantage of the LGBTQ community.”

Timmy had heard about Armie’s new movie. It was a love story with an LGBTQ theme. Suddenly, Timmy was starting to understand the PR disaster Nick was talking about.

“I got a call from the agency last night,” Nick said, looking at Armie. “Some film conventions and festivals are planning to pull out the movie from their line-up if they proved that it was all for publicity. It’s going to be really bad.”

Armie shook his head. “I can’t believe this is happening. How did they pick up that fast?”

Nick sighed deeply. “You’re famous man. You like, broke the internet last night. It’s kind of inevitable.”

“So they just all thought that Armie just kissed me to promote his movie?” Timmy asked hesitantly. Nick nodded, looking really tired all of a sudden. “It didn’t even occur to them that Armie might be you know, into guys as well?” Okay, that sounded hopeful and the implication wasn’t lost on Armie judging from the smirk on his handsome face. Jerk!

Nick just laughed awkwardly and Timmy suddenly felt awful for assuming something personal.

“I..I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that,” Timmy said, biting his lower lip. “I know you’re straight –“

Armie shrugged. ”I’m actually bisexual,” he said casually, cutting Timmy midsentence.

“Whaaaat?” Timmy said completely flabbergasted. Did he miss the news of Armie coming out as bisexual? But he was never linked to any male actor. Or did he just miss that news? God, he had so many questions.

“How about you Timmy?” Nick asked interrupting his thoughts. Timmy was confused for a moment then he realized that Nick was asking him about his sexual preference. Wow, that was kind of invasive but Nick sounded like he meant no harm with the question.

“Uhm, it doesn’t really matter. Love is love,” he answered truthfully. “I haven’t dated a girl though since high school,” he added as an afterthought.

“Good, good,” Nick said, nodding to himself then he looked at Armie. “We can still reverse this disaster and save the movie.”

“By doing what exactly?” Armie asked in a worried tone.

“We’ll confirm the proposal. That it was Timmy you were proposing to the other night,” Nick said, eyes gleaming. “It will coincide with what happened last night at the gallery.”

 Timmy’s eyes went wide at what Nick had just said.

“They will still think that it was part of the publicity,” Armie said matter-of-factly. “You know how the press are. The things they do to get a scoop.”

Timmy looked at Nick hoping that he had other ideas aside from making the media believe that he was Armie’s fiancé because nobody would actually believe that Armie would date, let alone fall in love, with someone like him.

 Nick breathed deeply. “I have honestly no other idea what we’re supposed to do at this moment,” he said tiredly. “We better think fast though. I have a meeting at the agency later today.”

Armie huffed. “Okay, we’ll go with your plan. Introduce Timmy as my fiancé.”

What? Was Armie freaking kidding right now? Timmy was about to laugh at that ridiculous idea when the laugh died in his throat when Armie continued.

“Then we will announce the wedding date,” Armie said casually. Nick looked at him incredulously then he raised his eyebrows and smiled slowly. Timmy really didn’t like the look on Nick’s face.

“Arms, will you excuse me and Timmy for a bit? I need to speak to Timmy alone,” Nick said.

Armie shrugged. “Sure, I need to shower anyway.”

Timmy watched as Armie climbed the stairs to shower and he had a sudden urge to follow. No, not follow Armie in the showers but to go to his room so he could hide there until this ridiculousness was over. He was not going to marry Armie Hammer. Heck no. Though Timothée Chalamet-Hammer had a nice ring to it. Or should it just be Timothée Hammer? Okay, why was he the one taking Armie’s name? It should be Armie Chalamet. Oh my God, why was he even thinking about these? Focus Timmy!

“Of course I know you’re not going to agree with Armie,” Nick said with a smile. He was now sitting down on the sofa looking really tired at the situation. Timmy was starting to feel bad for him.

Timmy nodded. “Marrying someone is a lifetime commitment and usually, people who marry each other are actually in love with each other.”

Nick laughed and nodded. “You’re right. It is not exactly a bright idea but desperate times need desperate measures but it is fine if you don’t want to go with it but before you completely disagree, let me tell you about Armie.”

Timmy bit his lower lip and nodded. Nick then told him about Armie’s struggle with his career when he was just starting. His good looks didn’t exactly give him a free pass contrary to popular belief. Armie’s acting career was an uphill battle. He had taken so many small roles until he landed a recurring role in a popular TV series. From there, movie offers came in but they were mostly supporting roles. Armie didn’t complain and just worked hard until he landed a starring role where he earned a Golden Globe and Oscar nom. After that starring role, Armie Hammer became a huge movie star.

“I can say he started a, what we call, starving artist,” Nick said as he smiled sadly at the memory. “He basically lived off ramen and lived in a cramp apartment when he was just starting. We had actually met at a grocery while he was buying a pack of ramen.”

Timmy laughed. “How about his parents? They didn’t help him?”

Nick shook his head. “They love their son but they don’t support his chosen career. They wanted him to be an engineer but second year on it, Armie dropped out,” Nick said. “Armie was on his own after he dropped out of college. He almost went homeless if not for some good friends.”

Timmy sighed deeply. He was now starting to see Armie in a different light other than a pompous jerk who bought his house.

“You will think that Armie is just this airhead actor with a big personality but he is actually a good person,” Nick continued when Timmy remained silent. “He just doesn’t show it that much because he learned at an early age that if you show your vulnerable side, people will take advantage of you. Especially in show business.”

“He’s too young to be cynical,” Timmy said.

“That’s what the business does to you,” Nick replied matter-of-factly. “How old are you Timmy?”

“Twenty-three,”

Nick nodded, “Seven years ago, at that age Armie has just landed his very first role. He was a frat member and all he needed to do was just take his shirt off, no dialogues.”

Timmy’s jaw dropped. “That’s it?”

Nick nodded again. “And you wonder why he’s cynical.”

Timmy palmed his face. He had always thought that Armie was a stereotyped Hollywood prince who could have any roles he wanted. He judged too early.

“I know you’re a good person too Timmy,” Nick said and Timmy squinted at him. If Nick even tried to patronize him, they could say goodbye to the plan. Not that he was agreeing or anything. “Armie told me that you never went to the cops when you learned your house had been sold without your consent.”

Timmy huffed. “I’ve actually thought about it but somehow I just couldn’t bring myself to do it.”

“It’s because you still care about them despite the betrayal and that’s what make you a good person Timmy.”

Timmy shook his head. He might be a good person but he sure was dumb. He should have brought those traitors’ asses in jail.

“So what’s the plan?” Armie interrupted suddenly, startling the both of them. They didn’t notice him coming back.

“We haven’t actually come up with a plan yet,” Nick admitted.

Armie crossed his arms on his eyes then he looked at Timmy. “So Timmy, what do you think?”

“I have to think about it more,” Timmy said. Acting as Armie’s fiancé was one thing, being his husband was another. He just couldn’t fathom it right now.

“If you marry me, I will give you your house back,” Armie then said casually.   

 

To be continued..

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Real life got in the way.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't hate Elizabeth, It's just that this story needs an antagonist. The way I write her character doesn't reflect what she is in real life. I don't know her personally.

**Timmy,**

“Oh no, no, no, God, no,” Timmy exclaimed as he tapped furiously on his phone but he knew that it was no used. He just accidentally liked Armie’s shirtless picture on Instagram from nine months ago. He had been scrolling on Armie’s IG page for already an hour or so. Well, he just wanted to know more about his future husband and scrolling through his IG page seemed like a good idea at first. Well, not so much now.

Timmy stared at his phone in horror as he saw a notification on his direct message. He somehow knew who it was. He swallowed hard as he slowly tapped the notification.

 **armiehammer:** sweettea, really? There’s nothing sweet about you. Lol. So how do you like my page so far?

Timmy scowled deeply at his phone. Was this person really going to be his husband? Well, it wasn’t like he had a lot of choice. Armie had offered him a great deal and he was not about to miss the chance to get his house back. According to their terms, they would just stay married for two years then they’d divorce. No harm, no foul. After that, Timmy would get the house and they would go separate ways.

 **sweettea:** haha, shut up Armand! What kind of name is that anyway? And I’ll have you know, I’m the sweetest person you’ll ever meet.

 **armiehammer:** probably because of the two donuts you tried to shove in your mouth

Oh sweet Lord. Armie saw that picture of him trying to shove two donuts in his mouth. That was really unflattering. But wait, that photo was from three months ago. Good to know he was not the only one stalking.

 **sweettea:** whatever, that was a cute photo.

 **armiehammer:** let me think about it. Anyway, be ready for the press con. Nick’s assistant will pick you up at five. I’ll just have to finish an interview and I’ll just meet you there.

Right, he almost forgot about the press conference. Nick had decided to send invites to the press to announce his and Armie’s engagement. The sooner they extinguish the fire, the better. The agency really didn’t want Armie’s latest movie to tank. The movie already had great reviews and predicted to win major awards in the upcoming awards season. They would not let _that_ night messed up all their hard work.

Timmy sighed deeply as he sent Armie an affirmative reply before tossing the phone on his bed. This was the time he wished he still had his parents to talk to. He was still having some doubts about his decision to marry Armie. Marrying someone was a really huge decision. He knew he would marry someday but not to someone who just wanted to save his career and save himself from rejection. But then, Timmy had told himself that he would do whatever it took to get back the house his parents had tirelessly built.

He just hoped it would be all worth it in the end. Most importantly, he hoped he wouldn’t end up falling in love with Armie Hammer.

*

“You look gorgeous Timmy,” Nick said as soon as Timmy stepped in the briefing room. Well, Nick’s assistant, Chad, had them stopped by at a boutique and a salon on the way to the press con. Timmy had been adamant about dressing up but Chad had insisted. He had told him that he needed to look equally gorgeous like Armie. Well if that wasn’t a blow to the confidence. Armie looked like a prince and a GQ model at the same time.

“Thank you,” Timmy said in a low tone, face heating up. He smiled at Nick then saw Armie staring at him. Armie was looking at him intently and that made him blush harder.

“You actually look good together,” Nick said, eyes gleaming in excitement. “This could really work.”

Armie smirk. “You better hope they don’t see through the bullshit,” he said as he grabbed Timmy’s left hand without warning and twined their fingers together. “Let’s go baby. Make them proud.”

Timmy suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach. He knew it had nothing to do with the nervousness about the press con as he stared at his and Armie’s fingers tangled together.

“Just act normal,” Armie whispered on Timmy’s left ear and goose bumps quickly erupted on his forearms. What the hell was happening to him? He started counting one to ten to calm his nerves as Armie led him inside the conference room. As soon as they were inside, all the attention were now directed to them.

 “Okay, we can begin now with the questions,” Nick announced on his microphone. “We only have one hour. Make it worth your while.”

 As soon as Nick gave the go signal, questions started to pour in.

“How is it we haven’t heard about your fiancé until that night? Is this just part of the promotional campaign for your movie?”

Armie smiled before he answered very calmly. “This isn’t part of any promos for my movie. Timmy and I have been together for a year now.”

“But we haven’t seen him until now. And how about the kissing photo with Alicia Vikander? That was just a month ago right? Does it mean you cheated on your fiancé?”

Timmy heard Nick small gasp at the question then quickly hid it with a cough.

Armie laughed. “That photo was the promo you were talking about,” he said matter-of-factly. Timmy was amazed on how Armie handled the question. Armie sure was a good actor.

“Back to the question, how come we haven’t seen him until that night?” one of the press asked suspiciously and that question could be the end of their charade. It was a valid question. Armie had been hounded by paparazzi for years and it was really suspicious that they hadn’t had any single photo of him with Armie.

“Ever heard of PR relationships?” Timmy blurted out before he could stop himself. Armie squinted at him meaningfully.

“So you are the PR boyfriend?” the same press asked gleefully as if he had discovered something really juicy.

Timmy shook his head. “Those girls you saw with him were the PR relationships. I’m the real deal,” he said confidently. Timmy felt a nudging at his foot then he looked at Armie who was smirking at him. “You haven’t seen me anywhere because that was my choice. Hollywood is a tough place. I don’t want all of you giving Armie a hard time just because he fell in love with a guy.”

Armie looked at him with amazement then without warning again, he lifted their entwined hands and kissed the back of Timmy’s hand.

Timmy was having trouble breathing.

“How about Elizabeth? Everyone knows she’s Armie’s childhood friend and there were rumors that Armie is in love with her. A lot of people heard her trying to make Armie admit it. Was Armie just scared of getting rejected?”

Timmy was snapped out his reverie with the question. The press really knew where to hit where it would hurt the most. Timmy forced out a laugh. “I was also trying to make Armie admit it,” he said before Armie could speak up. He knew that it was a sour subject for Armie. “We were actually fighting that night then Liz came and you all knew what happened next.”

The press fell silent for a bit and Timmy took the opportunity to speak more.

“Look, we are not forcing you to believe us. You can call this a promotional thing or whatever but it will not change the fact that what Armie and I have is real.”

As soon as the words came out, Timmy couldn’t believe it. He sounded like a movie character spouting overly cheesy lines. He was saved from more embarrassment when Nick cleared his throat and asked the press if they have further questions. Fortunately, the following questions were just more about Armie’s upcoming movie. It seemed like the press had been satisfied with their answers. Well, at least for now.

 

*

 

“What we have is real,” Armie said in amusement as they stepped out of the conference room. “That romance novel you’re writing has really gone to your head huh?”

Timmy glared at Armie but he was feeling a little giddy inside. Armie remembered that he was currently writing a novel.

Wait? Why was he feeling giddy? _Seriously Timotheé, what’s going on with you?_ He mentally scolded himself as he walked faster to catch up with Armie and his long stride. God, this guy was really huge.

“But seriously, thank you for those things you said,” Armie said, giving him a lopsided smile. “You really don’t have to do this but you did so thank you.”

Timmy nodded and smiled shyly. Armie giving him that beautiful smile had rendered him speechless.

God, he couldn’t wait to go home now and assess his feelings.

 

*

  
“You have a fitting with Tom Ford tomorrow,” Chad told him as they walked inside a local grocery store. Apparently, Chad was now his assistant according to Nick but Timmy knew better. Nick knew that he could use a friend now and sadly, he had no other friends aside from his two traitor friends.

“Tom Ford?” Timmy asked as he grabbed a cart and scanned his grocery list at the same time. Armie had written a lot of organic shit on the list. He had also written down ‘prime ribs’ ten times in a row. Timmy smiled to himself.

“Yes. Fitting for your wedding suit,” Chad answered as they navigated their way through the grocery aisle. “You and your hubby.”

Chad didn’t know about the deal and Timmy felt guilty about it. Here he was starting a friendship with him but he couldn’t exactly tell him about the real situation.

“You looked good together,” Chad said with a smile, “the way Armie looks at you. I’m so jealous.”

“Looks at me?” Timmy asked curiously as he dropped a bag of organic potato in the cart.

Chad nodded. “Like he wants to eat you,” he said with a giggle.

Timmy suddenly felt hot around the collar but of course he knew better. Armie was just playing his part and he was such a good actor for making Chad believed he was really in love with Timmy.

“I used to think Armie is straight you know,” Chad continued as they stopped at the meat section. “Ever since I became Nick’s PA, I’ve never seen Armie dated a guy before. Hollywood is a really messy place.”

Timmy nodded in agreement. “He’s going to be a game changer,” he said, “a Hollywood leading man marrying a guy.”

Chad chuckled. “You’re probably right. Everybody loves Armie. If anyone could pull this gay wedding, that would be him.”

Timmy laughed awkwardly. They would have to wait and see then.

 

*

 

“Oh fuck, what is she doing here?” Chad said as he pulled their car to a stop in front of Armie’s house. Yeah, that bit still sounded bitter to him. It was his house dammit.  

Timmy looked up from his phone and saw Elizabeth sitting at the front porch. She looked beautiful in a flower patterned sundress and her hair high up in a ponytail. Timmy suddenly felt ugly in his oversized black cashmere and skinny jeans.

 “Hi Timmy,” Elizabeth greeted as soon as he and Chad approached her. “Hi Chad, could you give us a minute?”

Chad nodded as he took the grocery bags from Timmy and then walked inside the house.

As soon as Chad was inside, Timmy said hello and smiled at Elizabeth. She smiled back but it didn’t reach her eyes. Somehow, Timmy could feel a confrontation coming in.

“Congratulations on your engagement,” she said in a sweet voice but there was an underlying tone of disdain to it. Timmy had watched enough telenovelas to see through it, thank you very much.

“Thanks,” he smiled widely as he showed her his engagement ring. Ironically, it was the same ring that Armie had purchased for her. Armie just had it adjusted yesterday to fit him. “Are you here for Armie or to just congratulate me?” he asked innocently. He was still a little pissed at her for that disastrous night. If she hadn’t confronted Armie, none of this would have happened. But then, it was Armie’s fault too for being a coward. Why couldn’t he just admit his feelings for her? And why did his heart hurt thinking about Armie professing his undying love for her?

After cooking dinner for the Sasquatch, he would do some meditation about these sudden feelings. This was not good for his well-being. He wanted to go back to that feeling of hatred when Armie acquired his house. That was familiar and he could control it.

“I’m actually asking Armie for dinner,” she answered coolly as she stood from the porch and started to walk towards the house. Timmy could only watch as she stepped inside.

“I’m actually cooking dinner for him. He specifically requested barbecued ribs tonight,” Timmy said as he followed her.

“I wouldn’t waste my time cooking if I were you,” she said daintily.

Timmy crossed his arms on his chest as he walked to the kitchen. Chad was nowhere in sight. He was probably upstairs. Chad had mentioned to him that he didn’t really like Elizabeth. He had to ask Chad more about it.

Timmy started to prepare the dinner. If Armie chose not to eat it then fine, more for him. He worked in silence as he occasionally glance at Elizabeth who was sitting in the living room. She was busy looking and smiling at her phone.

An hour passed when Timmy heard an engine rumbling outside then a dangle of keys as the door opened, revealing a dishevelled but still very good looking Armie. Timmy was about to greet him but Elizabeth beat him to it. Timmy watched as Armie gave her a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Good thing you didn’t get lost, this house is tough to find,” Armie said in an amused tone.

“GPS is my friend,” Liz said with a shrug, “Anyway, I didn’t just come here to see your house. I came here to apologize for what happened that night. I was drunk but there was no excuse for my behaviour.”

Armie shook his head. “It’s fine. Shit happens,” he said with a smile and Timmy could feel that ‘shit happens’ also pertained to the accidental kiss that night.

If he slammed the knife too hard on the counter, that was accidental too.

“Hey Timmy, I didn’t see you there,” Armie said with a huge grin as he walked towards him, leaned over the counter and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Of course Timmy knew that was for show but his heart still fluttered nevertheless.

He definitely needed that meditation now.

“So Arms, dinner with me tonight?” Liz called out from the living room.

“I’m cooking dinner,” Timmy said through gritted teeth, staring hard at Armie.

“Rain check?” Armie asked, scrunching his nose.

Timmy scowled. “But it’s your favorite,” he said and he didn’t mean it to sound like a whine but it definitely came out like that.

“But it’s Elizabeth,” Armie said sheepishly.

Timmy pouted and just shrugged. It wasn’t like he could stop Armie from having dinner with Elizabeth.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Armie said huskily or it was just probably Timmy’s mind playing tricks on him because there was no way Armie would talk sexily like that to him.

“Whatever,” Timmy said with an eye roll. “More for me then.”

Armie reached out and pinched his left cheek. “See you in the morning.”

Timmy watched as Armie guided Elizabeth towards the entrance and before she stepped out, she looked over her shoulder and shot him a triumphant grin.

Timmy scowled. Maybe, he wasn’t the only one to assess his new feelings for Armie. Elizabeth should too.

 

To be continued.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. I'll edit later. 
> 
> I am not particularly proud of this chapter but it has to be done.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and that this chapter is too short. I had a major writer's block. I'm slowly getting my way back. Thank you for your patience.
> 
> P.S. Sorry for the first few paragraphs, I couldn't help it ;)

**Armie**

 

“I want the wedding to be simple,” Timmy announced as soon he entered Armie’s room. He quickly covered his morning wood with his blanket. It was a good thing that Timmy was looking at his phone or he would definitely see it. He tried to tame his erection but when the object of your dream who had caused it was now standing in front of you, it was kind of hard.

“Uh, ever heard of knocking?” Armie asked as he adjusted himself on the bed. He could still vividly remember the dream. It involved Timmy’s tongue tracing the vain of his dick and that particular thought just made him harder. _Nice one Hammer._

Timmy looked up from his phone and scowled at him. “Duh, I knocked and you said come in.”

Armie couldn’t remember himself saying ‘come in’. He scrunched his forehead then remembered the rest of his dream. It was a very vivid dream and he could still hear himself saying, _baby, don’t stop, I’m coming._ Fuck, he had probably said the word ‘coming’ out loud and Timmy mistaken it for ‘come in.’ Jesus, what a timely coincidence.

“Anyway, like what I’ve said, I want a simple wedding. No Hollywood glamour please,” Timmy said as he sat on the edge of the bed. Timmy looked like he just woke up judging from his boxer shorts and oversized worn out NYU shirt, his go-to sleep wear.

Armie breathed deeply as he adjusted his blanket. “And you couldn’t wait until I have some coffee before telling me?”

“Hmmm, I might forget it,” Timmy said nonchalantly, toying with his phone. “And I have a meeting with a publisher later this morning.”

Armie snorted and Timmy threw him a pillow. “Really?”

“Jared helped me,” Timmy said with a huge smile and that made Armie frown. Jared? Seriously? He glanced at his bedside clock. It read seven AM. Too early for Jared to be a part of any conversation. “Isn’t he nice?”

Armie nodded. Well, he couldn’t exactly disagree. Jared was indeed one of the nicest people he knew.

“Anyway, I cooked breakfast,” said Timmy as he stood up from the bed, “you don’t happen to have a breakfast date with Liz right?”

Armie sighed deeply. Timmy sounded playful when he said that but he knew that Timmy was still pissed about last night. “I’m really sorry about last night.”

Timmy shrugged, causing the collar of his oversized shirt to slide off his left shoulder. It wasn’t lost on Armie as he swallowed hard at the sight. Timmy suddenly transformed from an innocent nymph to a little minx. This was so not helping with his morning problem.

“From now on, I promise to eat everything you cook for me,” he said as he tried to think of zombies or whatever disgusting things to flag down his erection. He was definitely due for a cold shower this morning.

Timmy lit up like a Christmas tree. “I’ll take your word for it Armand,” he said as he waved him off and walked out of the room much to Armie’s relief.

He was not blind. Timmy was indeed beautiful but he had never thought that the curly haired nymph could be seductive without even knowing it.

He definitely needed a cold shower ASAP.

 

* * *

 

 

**Timmy**

 

“Sorry I’m late,” Timmy said as he quickly sat down across from Jared. Jared had asked to meet him after the meeting with the publisher because he wanted to know how it went. They had decided to meet at a local restaurant one block away from the publisher’s office.

Jared gave him a dimpled smile. “It’s okay,” he said, “so how was the meeting?”

Timmy gave him a small smile. The meeting was fine at the beginning. The publisher had told him that he had a good plot but the characterization was all over the place. It could be fixed but he would have to rewrite two whole chapters. Dean, the publisher, had given him a deadline for the two chapters and told him that if the outcome was good, it could sign him a book deal.

_“And if not?” Timmy asked, biting his lower lip. Scoring a book deal would be huge. He knew that it would not be much for a newbie like him but it was a start._

_“You could switch to non-fiction,” Dean said as he sipped his coffee. “You’re quite imaginative with your descriptions. That’s what I want for non-fiction writers. I like to see what they saw while they wrote the story.”_

_Timmy frowned. Nothing made sense to him. He was starting to think that this Dean guy was weird. For starters, Dean had told him (even though he didn’t ask) that he was a huge Supernatural fan but he refused to watch season 13 because it was an unlucky number._

_“Say, you could write about your life with Armie Hammer,” Dean added with a shrug as if the idea had just crossed his mind but Timmy knew better than that. The guy had probably thought about that the moment he saw Timmy walked in._  

 

“Seriously?” Jared asked incredulously.

Timmy let out a small laugh. “Yeah, he said people want to learn more about the great Armie Hammer.”

“I can’t believe he asked you about that. I will have to speak to his manager.”

Timmy shook his head. “Nah, it’s okay. I had a good laugh though.”

Jared just shook his head then he signalled for the waiter. “Anyway, congratulations on your engagement.”

Timmy muttered thanks and smiled shyly.

“You know I always thought Armie would marry a girl,” Jared continued. “I don’t mean to sound rude it’s just that I always see him with a woman.”

Timmy shrugged. He wasn’t really offended by that “It’s because it’s what the society wanted to see,” he said. It was a good thing that they were in a secluded spot. He really didn’t want anyone to hear this conversation about Armie. He knew how words could be twisted.

Jared nodded. “We haven’t been hanging out that much, sometimes I feel that I don’t know him anymore.”

“You can always visit him.”

Jared shook his head. “I think I’ll pass.”

Timmy frowned in confusion. “Why?”

Jared gave him a dimpled smile. “It will just remind me that you’re already taken.”

The words were spoken so casually and if he was not shocked at all, Timmy would applaud Jared’s boldness.

“I really like you Timmy,” Jared added

It was a good thing that the waiter arrived to take their orders because Timmy definitely needed a lot of time to come up with a response.

 

* * *

 

 

**Armie**

 

“So, what do you think?” Armie asked.

Nick looked up from the manuscript he was reading, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Does it suck that bad?”

Nick inhaled deeply before he responded. “The concept was good but the characters were not consistent. This will not work. He has to rewrite it.”

Armie nodded. “You have to tell him that. He has this illusion that his novel will make it big.”

Nick chuckled. “Timmy has talents, he just has to be consistent. I could give him some pointers. I’ve read a lot of scripts to last me a lifetime.”

Armie laughed. “That’d be great man. This novel is really important to him. He was constantly nagging me that I’m a slave driver and that he doesn’t have any free time to write his novel.“

“Stop being a slave driver then,” Nick said with a laugh then Armie told him that Timmy had the weekends off. The nymph was just a huge complainer. “So I’m sure this sudden interest on Timmy’s novel has nothing to do with him accusing you of being a slave driver.”

Armie briefly closed his eyes. He hated how Nick could read him like an open book. “Jared had introduced him to a publisher.”

Nick raised an eyebrow at him. “So this is another episode of the Armie and Jared Competition,” he said while nodding to himself. “Armie, you two are not kids anymore.”

Armie just remained silent. Nick knew his ongoing rivalry with Jared. Sure, they were childhood friends but there were always competitions between the two of them. Who was the better athlete, who had been accepted to the best school, who had the better job, Elizabeth.

And now Timmy. Which Armie knew shouldn’t be the case since he and Timmy were just playing house right?

Right?

* * *

 

 

**Timmy**

Timmy stared hard at the washing machine and the amount of laundry he had to do. Maybe, this was going to be his life from now on, washing Armie’s clothes and being the Sasquatch’s slave forever. He could still remember his meeting with the publisher two days ago and Nick’s solid advice about his writing. Maybe he should just give up on writing. He then frowned at himself. One thing he learned from his dad and the many telenovelas he’d seen, was to never give up even the time was hard.

If he could wash, dry and fold Armie’s clothes, he could well damn write a good novel. He just needed to have his priorities straight.

He was about to start the washing machine when the doorbell rang. He yelled Armie’s name to get the door then he remembered that Armie was out for his morning run.

Before opening the door, Timmy looked at the small LCD screen attached to the security alarm. A tall guy in a chauffer’s uniform was standing at the front door. Timmy frowned and tried to recall any news about home invasions where the intruders were posing as chauffer. There was none but he was not taking any chances. He quickly dialled Armie’s phone.

“Are you expecting a chauffer or something?” he asked as soon as Armie answered.

“What?”

“Someone’s at the door. Are you expecting a visitor?” Timmy asked as he walked towards the kitchen to grab a weapon. He spotted the rolling pin and quickly grabbed it.

“I’m not,” Armie said, sounding a little out breath. “Don’t open the door, I’m on way back.”

Timmy scowled. “I can defend myself thank you very much,” he said flatly. He heard Armie chuckled. “Nothing’s funny jerk.”

“Oh so I’m a jerk for being concern?” Armie said. “Go ahead then, open the door.”

Timmy scoffed. “I’ll just wait for you.” Like he said, he was not taking any chances. What if the man was a crazy fan or something?

Armie laughed out loud. “I thought you can defend yourself?”

“I like to keep my kidneys, thank you.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Armie asked with another laugh.

“Black market organ sale? Ever heard of it?” Timmy answered in annoyance. Really, was he the only one watching the actual news these days?

“Oh my God Timmy, you’re watching too much TV,” Armie said. “I’m only one block away. Keep the door closed. You really don’t want to lose your kidneys yeah?”

“Shut up Armie!”

*

Turned out that the man in the chauffer uniform was not there to kidnap Timmy and sell his kidneys. The man turned out to be one of the Hammers’ private chauffer. Specifically, Grandpa Hammer’s chauffer.

“You could say no. You know that right?” Timmy asked, glancing at Armie. They were both seated at the back of a black limousine on the way to the Hammer’s mansion in Beverly Hills.

Armie sighed deeply. “I really couldn’t say no to my grandfather.”

Timmy rolled his eyes. “I haven’t even met your parents yet.”

Armie raised an eyebrow. “You don’t have to, remember?”

Timmy bit his lower lip and nodded. Armie had told him before about his relationship with his parents and that he was not planning to invite them to the wedding.

“So you are not changing your mind yet?”

Armie snorted. “If you knew my parents, you wouldn’t invite them too.”

Timmy threw his hands in the air. “But a wedding is one of the most important events of a person’s life.”

“If I will marry the love of my life, yes,” Armie said matter-of-factly. “You know what I mean right?”

Timmy touched his lower lip with his pinky finger and nodded. Armie had a point. It wasn’t like their wedding was an utmost importance. It was merely just a contract between them. To save Armie’s career and for Timmy to get his house back.

But why was he feeling sad all of a sudden?

 

_To be continued._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbetaed. Sorry for the mistakes.


End file.
